Rumors Aren't Always False
by spongeboy541
Summary: First Story :-O Sonic doesn't know that everybody assumes he's gay. Is it true? This is a Yaoi story with Lemon. Mainly Sonadow. But Tails and Knuckles get in the way. Rated for Violence, Language, and LEMON! Will post new chapters over Winter Break!
1. Boardwalk Blues

**Rumors Aren't Always False**

**Chapter 1: Boardwalk Blues**

The sun began to set on a warm Sunday evening in the middle of the summer. It was one of those summer evenings where even an air conditioner couldn't cool you off enough. Unfortunately for our blue hero, Sunday was always work out day. He ran almost 30 miles on the treadmill and went for a run outside about five times. By the end of the day, he was exhausted and wanted nothing better to do than cool off.

Sonic came home from his last run of the day and took off his sneakers. He had sweated so much it was as if they were melted to his feet. Then he walked over to the TV and plopped down in the leather recliner. He let out a half moan/half sigh as he felt the cool leather against his back.

Sonic lived in a one bedroom apartment in Santa Monica. There wasn't anything spectacular about the apartment. The living room had a leather recliner facing a small 28" TV set. Under the TV set was a VHS/DVD player. There was a Gamecube currently plugged into the TV. The living room also had a couch that pulled out into a guest bed.

Sonic was a little depressed lately. He had failed, again, at finding a job yesterday. Now that Eggman retired, no one needed him as a crime fighter anymore. And all the other jobs he tried to apply for rejected him. Sonic thought that it was because of the recession. But what the actual reason was, Sonic would never know, was that it was because he was gay.

Well actually, no one knew for sure. But ever since Sonic's huge breakup with Amy, and him not seeing anyone since, rumors began to spread. Sonic, however, didn't even know about these rumors! All of his friends know, even Amy. Amy was devastated by the news and hasn't talked to Sonic for two years! And slowly, all of his friends started treating him differently. Sonic was confused, and he felt as if no one cared about him, he felt lonely, he felt unwanted, he felt helpless. So that's why when the phone rang, Sonic smiled from ear to ear and dashed to the cordless phone sitting on its cradle in the kitchen.

The kitchen had a stove with only one working burner and a fridge with the freezer on top. There was a wooden table, but the wood was visibly starting to chip. The table had come with some chairs, but the teal-ish colored chairs surrounding the table obviously didn't match with the table. The phone cradle was sitting on the table.

- "Hello?" Said the hedgehog, ecstatically

- "Hey, Sonic!" said a squeaky little voice on the other end.

- "Tails? Is that you?"

- "Yeah! It is!" Said the yellow fox, "Shadow, Knux, and I were gonna go bowling, do you wanna come? We haven't talked in so long!"

Sonic was more than happy to go! He hadn't seen any of his friends in two weeks!

- "You bet I do! Where do you want to meet?" He said, bouncing up and down out of excitement.

- "Knux and I will be waiting on the boardwalk for you two. Don't be late!" Tails said, before hanging up.

"Wow!" Sonic thought, "I finally have an excuse to get out of the house!" Sonic then went to his closet, grabbed a blue T-shirt and a new pair of sneakers and dashed out of door.

Talis and Knuckles were already at the Boardwalk when they had called Sonic.

- "Are you sure we should have invited Sonic?" asked the echidna, with concern, "what if he tries to pull something?"

- "You don't really believe that rumor do you?" snapped Tails

- "Well..." Knuckles said under his breath. He was surprised that Tails had snapped at him.

- "So you're telling me that as soon as a guy and girl break up, that the guy is automatically into other guys?" Tails was getting angrier, how could Knuckles doubt his friend?

- "It's not just that Tails-"

- "Oh wait!" Tails said, cutting Knuckles off, "he doesn't date anyone for a while after a break up, which makes him gay too right? Not everyone can have perfect relationship like you and Rouge, Knuckles!" At this point, Tails was visibly fuming.

- "Tails, why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Knuckles asked, afraid of the answer.

- "Because he's your friend too! Don't you think that if he was, even a little, he would tell us? Or at least ask us for advice?"

- "Tails that's not what-"

Just then, the two arguing friends saw a blue streak on the horizon coming straight towards them.

- "we'll finish this later." Said Tails in anger.

- "Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Sonic, cheerful as ever.

Sonic could tell there was tension between Tails and Knuckles at the moment, he wanted to ask, but decided against it. He took a look at his surroundings. They were standing in front of a Taffy Stand on the boardwalk. People and animals alike were walking to and fro. Laughter could be heard in all directions, except right in front of him. After several minutes of silence, Sonic finally asked:

- "Where's Shadow?"

Knuckles was about to answer, until Tails answered.

- "He was at the mall when I called; he said he'd be here in about fifteen minutes." Tails was grinning from ear to ear for beating Knuckles to the punch.

Sonic was confused about Tails' sudden grin, but he saw that Knuckles was mad at him. But to Sonic it looked playful, so he didn't pay it any attention.

- "Do you think we should start walking towards the Bowling Alley? Shadow knows where it is right?" He asked after another awkward silence.

- "Yeah, that might be a good idea." Knuckles responded.

The trio then began to walk up the Boardwalk toward the Bowling Alley. Sonic walked ahead of Tails and Knuckles, admiring the world around him, ecstatic to be out of the house. Behind Sonic, Tails and Knuckles kept walking, giving each other dirty looks.


	2. Don't Hurt the Pins

**Rumors Aren't Always False**

**Chapter 2: Don't Hurt the Pins!**

STRIKE! DOUBLE STRIKE! TURKEY! Knuckles was on a roll. He turned around to see Tails and Sonic, both with their jaws to the floor. He pretended to blow something off his glove, and shined it against his fur.

- "So… Who's next?" He said with a smirk.

-"I am!"

The trio turned around to see Shadow walking in the bowling alley. They were all staring in complete shock! But no one was in as much shock as Sonic. Shadow had completely changed his look! He came in with his hair cut. It was spiked in the front, and his hair still had red streaks that started behind the spiked part of his hair. He was wearing a sky blue polo with tight, button-fly jeans. Shadow waved frantically at the trio as he went to go get bowling shoes.

- "Holy hell…" said Knuckles, still in shock

- "What happened to Shadow?" Asked Tails. His voice cracked when he said 'happened,' he quickly covered his mouth in hopes that no one else heard it. He let out a sigh of relief since no one turned to him.

- "So you guys already started without me? That's no fun!" Shadow said, walking towards the trio.

- "Shadow… What did you do to yourself?" Sonic asked. He couldn't stop looking Shadow up and down.

- "Don't you guys just LOVE it?" He said, throwing a hand up in the air.

Knuckles couldn't even try to hold it in:

- "Did you switch teams on us, dude?" Tails and Sonic glared at Knuckles, who stood stiff, not paying attention to them.

Shadow didn't say anything, as if he was trying to understand what Knuckles had just said. But his voice went back to his deep voice:

- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys thought I was being serious? Wow. You guys really don't know how to take a joke!" He proceeded to take off the polo, revealing a black T-Shirt that said 'The One and Only' he kept the Jeans on though.

Everyone had mixed reactions to what had just happened. Knuckles went and high-fived Shadow, having a good laugh about it. Tails on the other hand became very angry, again, at Knuckles. He was more disappointed at Shadow. Tails didn't like jokes like that: racist, homophobic, sexist, etc… And Sonic? Sonic was on the verge of tears, he didn't even know why he was close to crying, but he was. But there was one thing he did know, however, and that was that he came here to BOWL!

It was Sonic's turn to bowl, and as Sonic launched up his shot, he chucked, he didn't throw, he CHUCKED the ball at the bowling pins, knocking them all over getting a strike. Tails looked at Sonic in curiosity, while Knuckles and Shadow simply applauded the strike. The game continued on and after each turn, Sonic's anger subsided and his score quickly went down, getting last place, and Tails getting third. It was the last turn and it was Shadow's turn. He needed eleven points in order to beat Knuckles.

He brought his arm back, and brought it back forward, taking a step and letting go a little too late, causing the ball to jump in the air and roll slower. It eventually hit the pins, but having almost no force, none of them knocked over.

- "Come on, Mr. Flame, you can knock over those pins. Just use your rainbow powers!" said Knuckles, and then laughed hysterically. This threw Shadow off as he thought he had made it clear he was joking, when Knuckles obviously didn't think the same.

He brought his arm back once more time and swung forward, but didn't let go. He paused a moment and brought his arm back for a second time and swung forward, releasing at the perfect time! The ball shot down the lane faster than Sonic on one of his runs, knocking down all the pins giving Shadow a spare and one more chance. His score was now tied with Knuckles and only needed one pin to win the game.

Shadow grabbed a bowling ball and stood their for a moment, brought his arm back, then brought it back to his side.

- "And now Shadow lines up for his signature 'Rainbows and Sunshine' throw," Said Knuckles. Knuckles acted as if he was just trying to throw Shadow off. But everyone else knew that he as going too far.

Shadow couldn't bring himself to throw the ball. All he could think about was what had happened in the past 2 hours, including the talk he had with Rouge. Everything was just swirling in his head. Why did he do what he did? It wasn't until he heard a voice that made him throw the ball.

- "You can do it, Shadow," said Sonic as low as possible so Knuckles didn't hear.

Shadow finally regained his composure and brought his arm back, and swung forward with full force; he went a little too far to the left and knocked down only 9 pins. But he still won!

Tails and Sonic were congratulating Shadow, while Knuckles just walked out, never to be heard from later that night.


	3. Football!

**Rumors Aren't Always False**

**Chapter 3: Football!**

After the bowling game, the party group went to Tails' place. Tails had driven to the Boardwalk with Knuckles, but since Knuckles left early, it was just the three of them. Tails put his bowling bag in the passenger seat so Sonic and Shadow had to sit in the back seat. Everyone was thinking something different in the car. Outside of all their thoughts, no one was talking, the radio wasn't on, just dead silence. It was almost pitch black outside with the exception of the street lights and Tails' headlights hitting the road.

Shadow was mulling over the past two hours. He didn't quite understand what Rouge said by 'go for it' and 'don't be yourself.' Shadow definitely felt like not being himself came back and hit him in the face.

Sonic was in his own little world, still unaware of his hidden feelings he had. All he could feel at the moment was unexplained happiness from being outside of the house and with people! It didn't matter to him who he was with, as long as he was with someone.

Tails, however, was thinking so hard about what had just happened. To him, everything was coming together like one big calculation. He was thinking about Knuckles homophobia, Shadow's attitude coming in the bowling alley, Sonic's sudden anger, and Tails had his own problems.

The party trio finally arrived at Tails' Apartment. Sonic was in shock,

-"Tails! This is where I live!"

-"You can't be serious? I've lived in this apartment complex for two years! What floor do you live on?" Said the yellow fox.

-"Fifth floor," Said the blue hedgehog, he was in shock that Tails lived so close to him and he didn't even know! He really needs to get out more.

-"Oh, I live on the tenth floor," said Tails. Tails knew Sonic lived in the same complex. He would watch every morning from his balcony as the blue hedgehog took off in a blue streak. Tails just didn't want to look like a stalker.

-"I can't believe I never noticed!" Said Sonic. Their conversation geared towards what they thought of the environment of the building. Shadow, however, just went up to Tails' apartment by himself.

Tails' apartment had the same kind of set-up as Sonic's except for a different taste in furniture color. And the phone was in Tails' bedroom. Shadow began to rummage through Tails' cabinets.

-"There has to be SOMETHING to drink in this place. I mean, Tails' has to get hammered once in a while!" Shadow practically tore the Kitchen upside-down. And after no luck, he flipped it downside-up and watched some TV.

Shadow heard the distant talking coming closer and when the door opened he could fully hear the conversation.

- "-And that's why I don't like using my balcony!" Said Sonic, finishing his rant. Tails' facial expression showed that he didn't care. But Sonic continued anyways:

-"I just think the whole idea of a balcony is-"

-"Tails, you got any alcohol?" Interrupted Shadow. Tails face lit up from hearing Sonic stop talking.

-"Um, yeah. You couldn't find it? It was in the cabinet above the fridge." Said Tails.

Shadow felt like an idiot. He went over to the fridge and opened the cabinet. It was like a mini wine cellar.

-"I don't drink that much. I just collect them because they look cool!" Said Tails with an innocent smile on his face. Shadow gave him a sideways look and just continued looking through the bottles.

-"Where do you get this stuff, Tails?" Asked Sonic. He didn't know Tails drank wine.

-"Oh… you know… a guy…" stammered Tails, looking for an excuse.

-"Well lets pop a bottle and watch some TV!" Said Shadow.

-"Okay. Well what do we watch?" Asked Tails.

They all looked at each other and at one time shouted:

-"Football!"

It was suddenly silent, and then they all busted out laughing. They knew it was going to be a good night. They turned on the game to find the matchup: New Orleans Saints San Francisco 49ers.

About 2 hours later

The football game was just about to end. The score was Saints: 38, 49ers: 36. It was a good game that kept the trio on the edge of their seats!

-"Come on San-Fran!" Shouted Sonic, rising from his seat on the couch.

If anyone was excited about the game, it was Sonic. Shadow spent about half the game sulking and thinking about the bowling alley. Tails however, was standing up next to Sonic, shouting for the Saints.

-"Why must you hate the 49ers, Tails? Their like our home team!" Said Sonic.

-"Because they SUCK! That's why!" Said Tails, jokingly. Sonic jokingly pushed him back onto the couch.

It was the last minute in the game. The 49ers had the ball and we're on the Saints' 37 yard line. The players lined up for the play. The ball was snapped and Alex Smith threw a 'hail mary' pass to an open receiver, or so he thought! Randall Gay, a Cornerback for the Saints, was covering the receiver, and as soon as the ball was caught, he was tackled to the ground. Bring him to the 49ers 35 yard line. With time running out, the field goal team ran onto the field and set up. Ten seconds left. Sonic and Tails were yelling so loud over each other, you couldn't hear what they were yelling. Shadow was still sulking on the couch and gave a half-hearted 'go team.'

The ball was snapped and the kick was made. The ball flew through the air and… Landed too short of the goal post. Game over! Saints won ny two points.

-"HAHAHAHA! Woo! Go Saints!" Tails got from the couch and poured another drink for himself. finishing a bottle.

-"Tails… how many glasses of wine have you had?" Shadow asked with slight concern.

-"I had… like… two bottles? Is that too much?" He responded, a little deranged. "If you'll excuse me, I think I have to-" Tails couldn't even finish his sentence, he just ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sonic wondered what had just happened, but his head hurt thinking about it. He turned his head and noticed Shadow crying a little bit.

-"Shadow! What's wrong?" Sonic said. He sat back on the couch and put his arm behind Shadow, touching Shadow's other shoulder. Shadow was surprised at the sudden attention that he flinched when Sonic placed his arm around him. Sonic pulled back, in fear that he had hurt his friend somehow.

-"Oh my god! Shadow! I'm sorry, I didn't know you wouldn't like that!" Sonic was panicking. Shadow chuckled.

-"It's fine, Sonic. I kind of like it." He said. Blushing a little. Sonic regulated his breath and put his arm back around Shadow, friendly.

-"So what's up?"

-"I've just been thinking about Knuckles and the bowling alley." Shadow said. His frown returned to his face and he looked towards the ground.

-"Oh yeah…" Said Sonic. He could see the sadness in Shadow's eyes, "Look. Don't worry about him. Knuckles is just a jerk who thinks he's better than everyone, it's not your fault he made fun of you."

-"Yeah, I know… But it's just… I really like Knuckles…" He paused.

-"What do you mean?" Sonic said, confused.

-"I mean I REALLY like Knuckles… get it?"

There was silence. Sonic was trying to understand what Shadow had said,

-"I don't get… !" It hit Sonic like a brick, "You… and Knuckles?"

Shadow nodded his head slightly,

-"You probably hate me now 'cause I'm gay, right?"

-"Don't say that Shadow! I could never hate you!" Sonic was shocked at this sentence. "You're one of my good friends!... When you're not trying to be evil-"

-"Trying?" Said Shadow, insulted.

Sonic laughed, "Come on! You? Evil? That's as good of a chance as Eggman trying to take over the world again… or ever for that matter."

Shadow thought about the idea,

-"Okay… So maybe I'm not THAT evil," he replied.

-"Come here, you just need a hug!" Said Sonic. He took his arm from around Shadow and extended both his arms, waiting for a hug back from his friend.

Shadow gladly returned the hug, "Thanks, Sonic. You're a good friend."

They both hugged each other, Shadow hugged tighter than Sonic and put his head down on Sonic's shoulder and lightly sobbed,

-"I just don't know how I can face Knuckles again…" His voice was muffled by Sonic's shoulder.

-"You'll think of something, Shadow. You always do."

Shadow suddenly stopped sobbing and it was quiet again. They broke off the hug and Shadow looked at Sonic. When Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes, he felt a wave of warmth come over his body. He liked the feeling. Hell, he LOVED the feeling… but… he liked Knuckles… and Sonic wasn't even gay… But it didn't matter to Shadow… because as Sonic got up to leave, he ruffled Shadow's hair and simply said, "See you later, Shadow" and left.

'Damn,' Shadow said to himself, 'I think I might be in love with Sonic…' Shadow then smiled and laid back on the couch. He was enjoying the warm feeling that was still in him from the friendly hug.

The warm feeling soon left, however, after Shadow finally heard the sounds of Tails' two bottles of wine leaving his body in the bathroom. 'Way to ruin a moment, Tails.'


	4. The Confrontation

**A/N Yes! I did it! I uploaded the new chapter! I made it a short chapter because I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Chapter 5 will be longer, promise. And Chapter 5 might just be the chapter I do lemon. Will it? You'll just have to wait for the update.**

**Thanks to all my reviews! You guys made me blush, I'm kind of shy about my writing, but to know that people actually LIKE it! Thank you guys so much :')**

**Oh and to Miles per Power: shhhhhh I made a little mistake ^_^, but the next two chapters address that issue.**

**Anyways, enough with the filler. enjoy ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Rumors Aren't Always False**

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation**

5 DAYS AFTER THE BOWLING ALLEY

-"Hey Sonic! You wanna hang out today?" Tails said, over the phone.

-"Nah, not today. I'm hanging out with Shadow."

-"Oh… ok"

NEXT DAY

-"Hey Shadow! You wanna hang out today?" Tails asked enthusiastically, over the phone.

-"Sorry Tails, not today." Said Shadow, "I'M GOING SHOPPING WITH SONIC! ^_^" his voice full of joy.

-"Oh… Have fun…" Tails hung up the phone.

THE DAY AFTER THAT

-"Maybe I'll call up Knux… No… I'm not that desperate."

THE DAY AFTER THAT DAY

Tails marched down the five floor difference between him and Sonic's apartment and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Tails could hear something going on inside. Then he heard a scream of terror!

Tails immediately kicked down the door and ran into Sonic's bedroom, where he heard the scream. But it was just a horror movie on TV. 'Probably over at Shadow's house, again!' He went back upstairs to his dorm, upset. 'They're always hanging out with each other now. Probably making out at Shadow's house where I can't hear.' Then an unexplainable anger washed over him. 'I'll go to Shadow's house! How dare that bitch steal MY man?'

Tails got in his car and drove like a madman down the street towards Shadow's house. He was pissed, he didn't even know why he was pissed, but he knew he wanted to punch someone's drywall.

20 Minutes Later

Tails pulled up to Shadow's house and banged on the door. He had a speech all prepared and when Shadow opened the door, Tails' walked in guns blazing.

-"What the fuck have you and Sonic been doing the past week? I've been trying to hang out with you guys and you've done nothing but blow me off!" He brought his fist up and made Shadow shake.

-"What's your deal, dude? All we've done is hang out."

-"That's bullshit, Shadow! I know you're trying to get him to like you since you struck out with Knuckles!"

-"How do you know about-"

-"I'm not fucking stupid! That's how I know! Now, tell me, are you trying to get with Sonic?"

-"And if I am? Why do you care?" Shadow was getting aggravated with Tails' attitude

-"Because you don't even like him, that's why! You know about the rumors and you're just trying to be the first one to prove if it's true!"

Shadow tried to calm himself down,

-"Okay, I'll be honest. After the bowling alley, I have been kind of debating about this whole 'Knuckles-Sonic' situation-"

-"GRAAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tails swung his fist at Shadow's wall and put a hole in it.

-"What the fuck was that for? If you want him then you can fucking have him! You don't have to get so fucking violent about it!"

-"That's not the point…" Tails was shaking, he surprised himself with what he had just done.

-"Then what's the point, Tails? I would LOVE to know what the point is. I'm sorry I'm confused! Like every other person in the universe! You've been confused sometimes too!"

-"It's different with people-"

-"YOU WERE NEVER WITH HIM!" Shadow was extremely pissed off, "I didn't even know you were gay until you barged into my house and put a fucking hole in my wall! You know what? Fine. Take him. Take him and get the fuck out of my house!"

Tails stood there, frozen. He wanted to leave victorious, but he couldn't move.

-"Are you leaving?" Asked Shadow, tapping his foot impatiently

Tails' head was spinning with ideas and thoughts. It's all that went through Tails' mind this past week is plots and ideas. After about 2 minutes, Shadow went behind Tails and pushed him out of his house. Tails was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even know he was outside until Shadow slammed the door. He continued to think, plot, and process all that had happened. He slowly made his way to his car, got in, put the key in, and turn it on.

-"Step 1, complete," said Tails, with a huge grin on his face.


	5. A Busy Day Pt 1

**Rumors Aren't Always False**

**Chapter 5: A Busy Day**

3 Days After the Tails/Shadow fight

It was a busy day for Sonic today. He had to do his daily exercises, and then he had gone to the mall with Knuckles to pick something out for Rouge's birthday

-"Which dress do you think Rouge would like? This one," Sonic held up a strapless red dress, "or this one?" Sonic held up a purple dress with thin straps.

-"I don't really care, Sonic" Replied Knuckles. Knuckles was sitting down on a bench inside JCPenny's. He propped his arm on the arm of the bench and rested his head on his hand, "can we just go? I hate shopping!"

-"You sure have been a stick in the mud ever since we came here, what's going on?"

-"I told you, I hate shopping!" Knuckles was getting up and walking towards Sonic, angrily. Sonic, not noticing, continued on,

-"Right, so the other day when you came to the mall with Rouge to but-"

Knuckles gave a swift punch to Sonic head, making Sonic fall over.

-"Wha… what…"

-"Don't fuck with me, Sonic." Then he walked out of the store

Sonic didn't understand what had just happened. He put his hand where Knuckles had punched him. He felt something wet, and passed out.

About an hour later, Sonic woke up at Tails' house. He felt his head to see if he had stopped bleeding and he felt a patch, 'someone must have put a band-aid on my head', he thought. He looked around to see that he was on Tails' bed. Tails' bedroom had a bigger TV in it than Sonic's. It was set on a show Sonic didn't know.

-"I'm hungry. I wonder if Tails has any chili dogs."

Sonic got up to go to the Kitchen, and before he even left the Bedroom, he felt really cold.

-"Why am I so cold?" Asked Sonic, and that's when he realized

He was naked

-"What? Where, where?" Sonic began to panic as he ran around Tails' house looking for his clothes. He looked in the closet and saw a bunch of yellow t-shirts.

-"Wow… Tails sure does like yellow." He continued to look around the house and was looking in the bathroom shower until he heard a door shut. Sonic went up to the door and Tails had walked in with a bag of groceries.

-"Hey, Tails, can I ask you something?"

-"Sure, Sonic! What is it?"

-"Where the hell are my clothes?" Asked Sonic, calmly

-"Oh well I mean-"

-"Where the fuck are my clothes!" Sonic was getting a little angrier

-"Sonic, calm down, they're-"

-"What did you do?" Sonic was walking towards Tails, who had walked toward the kitchen and set down the bag on the table.

-"There was blood all over your clothes, so I put them in the washer."

-"oh…" Sonic felt really bad, "Do you have anything I can borrow?"

-"Not really, I have a bunch of clothes for me, but they might be too small for you. Go in the closet and see if there's anything in there."

Sonic did as he was told while Tails put his groceries away. Sonic came back with a T-Shirt on that was so tight, Sonic was gasping for air.

-"Sonic, if that shirt's too tight you can just take it off"

-"No… I'm… Fine…"

-"Sonic! You're going to hyperventilate or something! Just take it off!"

-"I'm…" Sonic fell onto the ground. Tails ran into the other room and came back with a pair of scissors and cut the shirt off of Sonic. Sonic got back up and took some big breaths until he was steadily breathing.

-"Are you ok?" Tails was inspecting Sonic to see if anything else had gotten hurt.

-"I'm fine, Tails. Just… confused…"

-"About what?" Tails helped Sonic onto the couch.

-"I don't understand why Knuckles punched me…"

-"It's Knuckles, he's probably going through some problems at home."

-"Yeah, I guess, but why hurt me? What did I do to him? And what happened after he hit me?"

-"I wasn't there, I don't know what happened. I was walking past the store and I saw him hit you and then he ran past me out of the store. I went to see if you were alright and you were passed out. I called for an ambulance and helped you to the entrance of the mall. The ambulance took you to the hospital and I followed them. After they patched up your gash, they asked me to take you home to rest. And I did, until we got to the apartment complex and I worried about you so I carried you all the way to my house so I could keep a close eye on you."

-"You did all that for me?" Sonic got a little teary eyed, "thanks, Tails, you're a good friend." Sonic reached over and hugged him. Tails happily took the hug and began to rub Sonic's back (out of comfort, of course XP) with his right hand. To Tails, this moment lasted forever, and he wanted it to, but then Sonic pulled away and looked at Tails.

-"Tails… What's up with Shadow?" He asked

'Perfect.' Thought Tails, 'Now to get my wish!'

-"What do you mean, Sonic?"

-"Well, I've been trying to call Shadow for the past couple of days, and every time he's blown me off and said that he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore." Tails had a concerned look on his face, but on the inside he was chuckling an evil laugh.

-"Well, Sonic. As a good friend of yours, can I tell you something? Something really important?"

-"Of course, Tails! If it's something important, don't you think I should know?"

-"OK, well, you know how your break-up with Amy was really bad, and really public?"

-"Ugh. You don't have to tell me twice! That was horrible. She really hurt me. What does this have to do with Shadow?"

'He's so innocent… Should I really do this?' Tails thought 'No. I've come this far, I won't let my conscience get in my way now.'

-"Well. You know how after words, you didn't date anyone afterwards?"

-"Yeah…" Sonic was curious. What does this have to do with Shadow?

-"Well… because you didn't date anyone… a rumor started that you were gay."

-"What?" Sonic jumped off the couch in complete shock. Sonic wasn't homophobic, but he didn't appreciate the fact that everyone thought he was gay without him even knowing. But wait a minute:

-"What does that have to do with Shadow? Did Shadow start the rumor?" Sonic asked, louder than anticipated. He was mad, then he was sad, then he was surprised, then he was happy, then he was mad, and so on. The feelings and thoughts wouldn't stop swirling.

-"Sonic, I know this news is shocking, but I'm not done!"

Sonic didn't want to hear it, no, wait, he did! No he didn't. Yes he did. He has to hear it, he has to. Sonic sat back down on the couch, next to Tails and looked at him. "Ok, go on."

-"Well… the only reason why Shadow was hanging around you so much is because he's gay too." This wasn't news to Sonic, as Shadow had told him the day after they started hanging out. "And all he ever wanted to do… was to find out if the rumor was true…"

'What! Shadow! No! This can't be happening!' Sonic started to cry.

-"Sonic… I'm sorry. I was hoping he would tell you, but when I confronted him about it, he denied everything. I got mad at him and told him to leave you alone. Because I don't want anyone to use you like that."

-"Really? You actually talked to him for me?" Sonic was crying. He was crying hard. All this news was a little too much for him. He felt vulnerable, he felt used, he felt alone.

'Oh, Sonic. Your innocence is so cute! But you're too stupid for your own good.' "Yes I did. Because I care about you, Sonic." Tails then scooted closer to Sonic and put his arm around him. Sonic leaned his head on Tails' shoulder.

-"Tails…" Tails jumped a little 'oh fuck, he's gonna back out! This wasn't part of the plan!'

-"Yes, Sonic?"

-"What if I was gay?"

'Yes, yes, YES! I would fuck you until the sun came up!'

-"Then I'd still be here for you… Because… I'm gay too."

-"So then you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

* * *

**A/N OMFG! What did Sonic do! You have to wait until next chapter (which I'm working on now!) to find out. Oh. I will, unfortunatly, have to now rate this M considering that the next chapter is the LEMON!**

**Yes. I promise you, next chapter has the lemon. So with lemon, gay pairings, violence, and language. This is going to have to be rated M. I hope that doesn't make me lose any readers, because I love you all! But just so you know, if you're looking for this story, It will now be rated M. I'm nto changing the rating until I post chapter 6, though.**


	6. A Busy Day Pt 2

A split-second later, Sonic had put his lips on Tails' lips. Tails was so shocked at the sudden movement. 'This was a lot easier than I thought' then Tails cleared his mind of his plan and enjoyed the kiss. Tails had kissed guys before, but never like this. He let Sonic do most of the work. They locked lips until Sonic finally caught Tails with his mouth open, leaving an opportunity for Sonic to move in his tongue, Tails gladly let Sonic's tongue enter his mouth. He used this opportunity to let his tongue explore the inside of his friend's mouth. He loved the taste of Tails' mouth. He loved the feel of Tails' tongue against his.

During the entire kissing moment, Sonic had laid down on the couch while Tails stripped and got on top of him. It was still unclear as to who was dominating, seeing as how Sonic's tongue was in Tails' mouth. But eventually, Tails broke off the kiss and looked at Sonic hungrily. Sonic whimpered at the ending of the kiss.

-"Don't worry, Sonic. This is going to be even better than a kiss."

Being as Sonic was already naked, Tails didn't have any clothes to take off, but Sonic did get excited from the kiss. Tails slid down a little bit, resting his body on Sonic, who was rubbing Tails' back. 'What's he doing to do?' Tails nibbled on Sonic's neck a little bit, which made Sonic jump a little, then let out a soft moan. Tails moved down to his chest and was nibbling now and again on parts of Sonic's skin. He soon got to Sonic's right nipple (Sonic's right, not Tails' right) and licked around it and nibbled on it.

Sonic was enjoying it, and Tails knew it too, from the throbbing member smushed between his chest and Sonic's groin. Tails continued to nibble and lick his way down Sonic, who was continuing to rub Tails' back, Until Tails got too close to Sonic's member, then Sonic began to run his fingers through his hair-fur.

-"How are you liking it so far?" Asked Tails, hovering over Sonic's member. All Sonic could do was smile. His breathing was heavy, but in a good way.

-"I'll take that as a 'pretty good'" Said Tails. Then Tails moved closer to Sonic's erect member. To Sonic, it seemed as if Tails was taking forever. Tails put his lips to Sonic's penis and Sonic lets out a VERY loud moan, which was all Tails needed to go for it. Tails took as much of Sonic in as he could, then came back up. Sonic was grabbing onto Tails' hair as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Tails liked the feel, he also liked the taste. Something about Sonic tasted different than the other guys he's flinged with.

Sonic had gotten blowjobs before from Amy and Sally, but for some reason, it felt different with Tails. Every time Tails went back down on Sonic, he took in a little bit more of Sonic until finally he was able to take in Sonic's entire member. When Tails' lips touched the base of Sonic's groin, Sonic let out another moan. Sonic was enjoying this new experience. Yesterday, he hadn't even thought about sex, gay or straight. But now, he didn't want it to stop.

Once Tails was able to completely take Sonic, he began to suck faster. Using one hand to steady himself on the couch, the other hand he used to massage Sonic's chest. Sonic didn't know what it was about Tails, but he felt comfortable with him, he felt comfortable with this. He was comfortable… with being gay. Sonic's comfort was interrupted when he felt a twitch in his groin.

-"Tails, I'm coming!"

Tails pulled out immediately when he heard that. Sonic whimpered.

-"Why'd you stop?"

-"Because, there's something even BETTER than this." Sonic was confused, what could be better than a blowjob? Tails creeped up to Sonic's ear and whispered,

-"Do you trust me?"

-"I… I don't know"

-"I need you to trust me if you want me to do this"

Sonic felt cold and warm at the same time. What was Tails going to do?

-"I… I… I trust you."

-"Good!" Tails said, with a devilish smile.

Tails turned Sonic so he was somewhat sitting on the couch, but his ass was hanging off the couch. Tails spread Sonic's legs apart and put them on his shoulders. He bent down low so Sonic's legs were somewhat straight. Sonic was waiting to find out what Tails was doing then he felt something wet near his ass. Tails was licking around Sonic's anus!

-"Tails, that can't be saaaahhhaaaaa-" Sonic wasn't sure what Tails had done, but it was amazing!

Tails licked around Sonic's Anus and when he thought it was wet enough, he started to probe his tongue into Sonic's Anus. Now it was Tails' turn to explore Sonic with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around, in almost perfect circles, trying to expand Sonic as much as possible. When he was tired of swirling, he would probe his tongue in and out. Tails knew this was getting somewhere, but nowhere close enough to where he wanted to go. Tails stopped with the rimjob and looked at Sonic.

-"This may hurt, but only a little," Tails said with a wink.

Sonic, again clueless, was waiting for something to happen. Can there be anything past a rimjob? Sonic lifted his head up and caught a peek of Tails' erect member. 'Oh… fuck. He's going to fuck me! … But I said I would trust him…' Sonic was waiting for Tails to do it, but instead Tails stuck a finger inside of Sonic's anus. Sonic could feel pain right where the opening was, but anything past there felt indifferent, until Tails began to start swirling his finger around, exploring. Sonic started to feel this unexplainable feeling, but it was only a little. This feeling was fighting with the pain he felt at his entrance.

Then, without warning, Tails put in another finger. Again, the pain and unexplainable feeling continued to battle, but both sensations became stronger. Sonic let out a sound that was half-pain/half-moan. Tails grimaced at the sound, he was still swirling his fingers in Sonic's entrance, trying to figure out where Sonic was with the situation, he took his fingers out. Sonic let out a quiet, little whimper. Tails' smile returned to his face, he put his two fingers in again then a third one. For a few seconds, the pain had defeated the pleasure. Sonic let out a moan of pain.

Tails knew how to solve the situation, he moved his fingers to start going in and out of Sonic. The pleasure returned with reinforcement and brought the pain to a small force. Now Sonic could only feel the pain if he tried. Sonic took a deep breath and cleared his head. He had taken he hand out of Tails' hair and put it on his own chest. With a clear head, all Sonic could feel was near-perfect pleasure.

-"Tails… I… I think I'm… ready."

Tails looked up, but kept his fingers in Sonic's Anus, in case Sonic said what he knew he'd say, "Are you sure?"

-"Y- Yeah, I am."

Tails got up of the floor. With Sonic's legs on Tails' shoulders, he leaned in for another kiss from Sonic. Sonic happily returned the kiss, but it was short lived. Tails broke off the kiss and place his member on Sonic's entrance. The wetness of Sonic's entrance sent a chill though Tails' body, which he liked.

Sonic took a deep breath; he wanted to be completely prepared for what was going to happen. Tails knew Sonic was worried and counted for him

-"Three…"

'I'm actually going to do this.'

-"Two…"

'I'm going to lose my anal virginity'

-"One…"

Sonic shut his eyes.

-"Go!" Shouted Tails, as he thrusted into Sonic. Sonic, not expect a full-on thrust, let out a yell of pain. It was the pain who had returned with reinforcements this time.

-"!"

Tails kept his member inside Sonic and said with a calm voice,

-"I know it hurts, I won't move until you're ready."

'Ready? What is he talking about?' Thought Sonic, 'does this go away?' Sonic's face grimaced with pain. He tried taking deep breaths, which helped him focus on the battle taking place. Once his breathing steadied, he was able to feel the unexplainable feeling start defeating the pain. At first it took what felt like forever, and then it happened really fast. The pain was gone. There was no focusing needed, it had completely disappeared.

-"OK. I'm ready." Replied Sonic, as he was told to.

Tails took his member out and thrusted it back in. The pain returned a little for Sonic, but since Tails was now moving in an out with no warning, Sonic had to focus on the pleasure. And after about 1-2 minutes, there was no more pain, only pleasure. Sonic didn't care how fast or slow Tails was going. He felt as if he were in Total Nirvana. He shut his eyes and let the pleasure take over his body.

Tails, however, knowing that Sonic wasn't paying attention, now focused on his needs. He began to take a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of Sonic, and was also playing with Sonic's member. When Tails had touched his member, Sonic flinched a little, but soon went back into his own little world. Tails began to rub Sonic's member and within seconds brought the rubbing to the same pace as his thrusting. Sonic, finally, came back to reality.

-"Oh gawd! Tails! Don't stop!"

Tails was amused at Sonic's comment. He enjoyed his name being yelled in ecstasy. Although Sonic didn't say it, Tails started rubbing and pumping faster.

-"Tails! I'm coming!"

-"So am I, Sonic! Are you ready?"

-"For whaaaaaaaaa-"

Before Sonic could finish his question, he felt his sperm bounce off the wall inside his member and then shoot out. His cum shot out fast and hard, better than anytime before, it got all over Tails' hand, Sonic's chest, and Tails face.

Tails also came at the same time as Sonic, he felt his cum shoot out deep into Sonic. Then he felt Sonic's cum hit his face, he teasingly licked it off his face. He took his member out of Sonic and laid his head on Sonic's chest. They were both completely exhausted from what had just happened. Tails tried to match his breathing with Sonic's.

-"Tails?"

-"Yes, Sonic?"

-"I… I think I love you"

Tails lifted his head up and put his lips on Sonic's. This time, the kissing was not 2-sided. Both their tongues were battling each other. After a minute of this, Sonic broke off the kiss.

-"OK. I'm pretty sure I love you."

Tails laughed, "I love you too, Sonic."

Tails put his head back on Sonic's chest. Tails shut his eyes and fell asleep. Sonic wanted to fall asleep, but one thing in his head wouldn't let him fall asleep.

'Shadow… Why couldn't you be my first?' Thought Sonic, as he finally dozed off.

* * *

**A/N Did I write this? My first time writing Lemon. What did you think? And a big thank you to devyn11 for helping me with a small problem I was having with this. That's all the updates for today! I might have updates for you on Tuesday. Thank you so much for reading this! Please Rate and Review if you like it.****  
**


	7. Don't Change the Subject

**A/N I BRING YOU! THE FULL CHAPTER 7! Thank you everyone for being so patient with me! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter updated. So bear with me, okay? I love all my readers and reviewers!**

**

* * *

Rumors Aren't Always False**

**Chapter 7: Shadow… I Have to Tell You Something**

It's been a whole month since anyone has talked to Shadow. The only thing anybody's said to Shadow all month is "Thank You! Have a Nice Day!" It was getting to the point where if Shadow heard that one more time, there was going to be a problem. Shadow now wishes he hadn't blown Sonic off. So what if Tails wanted Sonic, that doesn't meant that Shadow couldn't hang out with his friend. Shadow had tried to talk to Tails and tell him that he only wanted to be friends with Sonic, but got the same answer every time:

-"Fuck off, asshole"

There's nothing to do anymore, there wasn't anything good on TV, nothing fun to do on the computer, and all his music was getting boring. Shadow was going to have to make a move:

-"Who cares what Tails says? I'm going to go hang out with my friend!"

Shadow grabbed his coat and when he opened his front door, he got a little surprise

-"Knuckles! What are you doing here?"

-"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

-"Ok." Shadow hung his coat back on his coat rack and sat on the couch while Knuckles sat on the chair adjacent to the couch.

-"Rouge… Rouge dumped me."

'Why is he telling me this? Rouge told me they broke up two months ago'

-"I… I don't know what to do. I've always been dependant on her…"

'There's got to be something behind this...'

-"Do you know why she broke up with you?"

-"Well, you know how Sonic and Tails are going out-"

-"THEY WHAT!"

'Why- Why him and not me? What was wrong with me, Sonic?'

-"I know! That's what I said! Well it prompted Rouge to tell me that there's a guy who likes me-"

'This is awkward' thought Shadow as he adjusted himself in discomfort

-"And she said that I'd be better off with him. Then she just… left. She got all her stuff while Sonic and I were at the mall a month ago."

-"So then why are you telling me this?"

-"I… I don't know… I just had to tell somebody, I took my anger out on Sonic and that was wrong of me… I had to tell someone."

'Poor Knuckles… But I don't know what to do'

-"Do- Do you mind if I crash here for a while? Just until I get back on my feet?"

-"Sure, Knuckles! And if you need anything, you just let me know" Knuckles thought about this for a moment

-"Do you have any weights? Or a punching bag?"

-"I have an old punching bag in storage; we can go get it later today. I was actually on my way out when you came over."

-"Oh! What were you gonna do?"

'Well I was gonna go and talk to Tails, but know I want to punch his face in.'

-"I was just gonna go talk to Tails about some stuff that happened-"

-"Why do you wanna go talk to that fag?" Knukles got up and went to the kitchen

-"It's not like that, Knuckles. We're just having a little problem that we need to sit down and discuss-"

-"I KNEW IT!"

Shadow was confused and shocked, Knuckles came back in the living room with a sandwich.

-"It's about Sonic, isn't it?"

'What? How the hell-'

-"What are you talking about?"

-"Well, I mean, all that's ever comes out of your mouth is 'Sonic this, and Sonic that' You're acting like he's your boyfriend or something…" Knuckles took a bite out of his sandwich.

'How is he putting this together?' Shadow's mouth opened, 'No, no, no! Don't say it! DON'T SAY IT!'

-"I do kind of like him"

Knuckles eyes widened

-"I knew you were a fag! That whole stunt at the bowling alley wasn't even a stunt! Oh my god, dude! You're trying to get with me, aren't you?"

'Oh…. Awkwaaaaaaaaard'

-"No, Knuckles, it's not like that-"

-"That's all you gay people ever want to do, is fuck people! Well fuck you, Shadow! I'm out of here!" Knuckles took a bite out of his sandwich, and started to walk towards the door.

-"Damn it, Knuckles! You came here to talk to me about Rouge!"

Knuckles whipped around,

-"And then you started to flaunt your fagness around like a fucking Pride Parade!"

-"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

Knuckles froze.

-"Wh- Wh-"

-"Damn it, Knuckles! You're my friend! And all I wanted to do is help you! But if me being gay is going to cause a strain in our friendship, then you can walk out of this house right-the-fuck-now. You came into MY house to talk to me about YOUR problems, so sorry I was trying to be a good friend! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Knuckles did not say a word, but turned around and faced Shadow…

-"Nobody's ever told me off like that… not even Rouge…"

Shadow sighed…

-"Look, I don't care what happens now… because you're going to walk out of this house… But I was the one who was interested in you."

Knuckles jaw dropped

-"I can't handle this… I'm leaving!"

Knuckles turned around and started to walk out

-"KNUCKLES! WAIT!"

Knuckles turned around one last time

-"I'M TIRED OF TURNING AROUND! I'M LEAVE-"

Knuckles mouth was soon closed shut by Shadow's lips. Knuckles tried to pull away but Shadow's passion took over. Shadow wrapped his arms around Knuckles waist and pulled him in closer, his lips still locked on Knuckles. Knuckles still tried pulling away until Shadow moved his left hand onto Knuckles' crotch, which made Knuckles moan into Shadow's mouth. Shadow pulled away for a moment to hear what Shadow had to say:

-"How… How did you do that?"

Shadow gave a smirk and returned saying,

-"Come upstairs and I'll show you… but you can leave right now and never talk to me again."

Knuckles turned his head and look towards the door, his waist still pulled close to Shadow.

-"Okay… But I'm going to make you my bitch."

-"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Said Shadow. Knuckles and Shadow started making their way to Shadow's bedroom.


End file.
